The present invention relates to round balers and, in particular, relates to a multiple belt arrangement forming a portion of an expansible baling chamber for a round baler, with the belts being supported over rolls such that, in at least one segment between two rolls, at least one of the belts is offset from the common plane of motion of the remaining belts so as to form a gap with the remaining belts. In a known round baler construction, the belts forming the baling chamber are mounted such that they enclose an area adjacent the baling chamber and into which pieces of crop enter through small gaps between adjacent belts. This escaping crop becomes trapped in this area and can lead to clogging. In order to prevent such pieces of crop from collecting in these enclosed areas, some of the belts are run over a roll offset from the plane of motion of the remaining belts so that a relatively large gap is presented for letting the pieces of crop exit from the enclosed area. Such a belt arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,399,746 issued on 23 Aug. 1983.
While the offset belt arrangement has been found to work in a satisfactory manner in some crop conditions to prevent plugging, in other crop conditions it has been found that crop materials tend to wrap about the offset belt support roll. Designers have tried to solve this wrapping problem by placing a scraper and driven auger device at opposite end sections of the roll to scrape the material from the roll and move it towards the large gaps. Such a scraper and auger arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,239 issued on 10 Mar. 1987. This scraper and auger arrangement doesn't entirely solve the wrapping problem since wrapping still occurs at times in areas of the offset roll located inwardly of the auger arrangements.